Archangels
Who are the Archangels? The 'Archangels' is a roleplaying group in VRChat led and managed mainly by Yung Alfa and Prophet. They have their own lore that borrows themes from anime and mythology. The Archangels are divine beings who oversee the world of VRChat RP. much like the Observers they observe the relations between other beings. Lore Early times (bringing up information from this page would be considered meta while in character, this information is stored in the Archangel Archives) There was a time when the universe was not what it is today, there were no rifts between worlds, no multiple realms, everything was one. It was during this time that a singular being appeared in this new found universe, and that being would turn parts of himself into other beings, these beings came later to be known as “Archangels”. Each of them specifically designed to fit one of it’s creators aspects, however only a certain few would come to later be known as “Virtues” and “Sins”, the rest have unfortunately had their titles and names strapped from them by the dragon known as “The great red”, and not even the remaining Archangels can remember their names. For being the “first beings” in this universe the Archangels weren’t as strong as they are perceived today. Believe it or not Archangels used to be some of the weakest primordial beings way back when, the main reason they even survived was due to other primordials viewing them as children, even though the Archangels were millions of years older than them. Michael, Metatron, Lucifer (wrath), Samael and the rest would normally mingle with the other primordials from other mythos as they never represented a threat to them. However naturally this “mingling” was short lived as one time Zeus was speaking to Metatron and Michael, his words were “You Archangels are many more than we are here in Olympus, however you do not have any focus on military strength from the other pantheons?” and it might just be the young brothers took it the wrong way but they returned to heaven preaching about training in combat in preparation for if any of their “friends” would turn on them. And so started multiple millennia of purely sparring and combat training, turning the Archangels into a species of warriors purely focused on being better than whoever may come at them. However with the threat of the great red, and the newfound power of the Archangels, a lot of them would seek to take on the challenge, whether it was for glory or power was never discovered as their numbers greatly diminished to the number 14 from the 28 they had prior. However as the Archangels could not recollect any of their brethren and sisters falling they chose to not pay it any mind. More detailed information on this in “The Archangels and the Dragon” The age of virtues The “Age of Virtues” starts after the fall of the great red where the virtues of: Judgement, Justice, Fortitude, Valor, Creation and Freedom had awakened for the first time, letting loose the powers of said virtues into the Archangels who defeated the great threat. However the population of heaven was now 14 as their “guest” passed away during the fight, and as the rest of the Archangels were labelled “traitors” by the virtues their fates were decided, in the coming days the numbers skyrocketed due to the grace of these “traitors” being split into less powerful beings which would come to be referred to as Angels. The only being capable of doing this at the time was Metatron, granting him the title of “creator”. it was slightly after this that all the primordials gathered to make the “physical plane”. However the other primordials invited the Archangels a couple years later as they could not properly manipulate the nothingness that was meant to become the physical plane and their beings were not living for nearly as long as they would have liked. All of the virtues went to what could only be referred to as a “create a world conference” where they would walk among the other primordials as equals to create a “physical plane” where “lesser beings” could coexist, Michael, Metatron and Lucifer were actually called upon to be judges for the first conference as Freedom, Creation and Justice were key points to the creation of a world. After no worlds were able to sustain life for longer than 100 years the Archangels spoke to the other primordials about making their own entry, at first this was frowned upon as they viewed it as “considering them equals” to which the Archangels said “we’ll try to make a world where all concepts from earlier can coexist and sustain life indefinitely” Naturally the other primordials laughed at the idea as if it was a child's dumb idea, however after a lot of pleading they agreed to let the Archangels try. It took the Archangels multiple Milennia to even sculpt their concept, Physics was the greatest challenge they had to face this far. “How do we make sure nothing goes out of loop or otherwise? How can we make all of this work?” were questions they faced on a regular basis. However the Archangels took question 1 too seriously (literally making stuff constantly rotate around each other and themselves) and presented their prototype to the other primordials, which loved the concept however this was not a space fit for beings to live, there were just orbiting spheres in the Archangels first presentation, then ensued a long conversation about things their creatures needed to live (sustenance etc). However not long after a large explosion was heard, the unknown (at the time) artifact named Ea activated and created the “physical plane”, much to the primordials dismay, life started and grew across what the artifact had created. However the primordials being how they were they viewed this newly found place as somewhere to test run their creations, so fast forwarding over hundreds of millions of years we’ve had all kinds of creatures running amok on the surface. Until one day the Archangels decided to start making a being that could pass for an Angel but have no ties to divinity, a lot of attempts were made but they were still left with only the internals of what they were looking for. One such creation is today known as Folkona, she’s what could be called a “prototype” of sorts, and was actually the one that was presented to the other primordial beings as an example of what they believed the ideal being with no divinity to be. The other primordials were shocked of what they saw, a truly beautiful creation that made everything they had made prior look sub-par. Now the one error with Folkona was that merely her presence boosted the power of the Archangels, it was not certain what caused this but this error would continue (in a toned down manner) with future humans, their faith would become what fueled most of the primordials powers later on. Now although the Archangels had a place where their creation could live a regular life they refused to have her go on her own, nor did she seem to have any intention of leaving them and so she stayed with them in heaven. The age of man A couple millions years after presenting Folkona to the other primordials, the Archangels introduced the beings known as “humans” to the physical plane, their lifespans shortened, their boosting powers reduced, and now they were finally set into action. Millennia passed by and the advancements were going rather slowly, fire, the wheel, taming animals, all of this took thousands of years, but eventually the species of humans was booming and suddenly they started worshiping, to which their respective deities grew stronger and stronger. This newfound power felt immense to the other primordials as they had never felt it before, and as such they flew the banners of war towards every other worshiped pantheon. Most of these wars never truly ended with a victor and the primordials kept growing stronger and stronger based on their followers. While all of this was happening, the Archangels had been training their “prototypes” to fend for themselves in the event of war, while the other primordials waged war on each other they simply prepared themselves for war to come to heaven. Multiple attempts were made on laying siege to heaven but the power of the virtues seemed to be too powerful for other primordials to withstand and one after the other, the pantheons fell at the gate. It became such an issue that the Archangels went through multiple dimensions to find a capable guard to defend the gates, the gatekeeper of heaven turned out to be Crabbo Stabbo (A warrior deity from a separate dimension where for some reason instead of humanoid the gods were crustacean) who was and is the fiercest and most powerful crab in this universe, he wields a lance on his head and is basically heavens equivalent of Cerberus. As the other pantheons were busy declaring war on each other, the virtues sat within the safety of heaven, however the conscious of their creator was slowly seeping into their minds. During one “meeting of the virtues” the theme was “what should we do in the current situation of the primordials?” and this apparently was something their creator had already had in mind when they were created, he “appeared” in front of the Archangels and persuaded them to take action, no one dared oppose their creator and so war was declared on the other pantheons. During all of this the Archangels still held their “family” and “children” (the angels and the prototypes) safety in the highest regard, the only ones who would go to war would be the Archangels themselves, if anyone were to give their lives for a creator they had never met, his next of kin would be the best choice. Letting their creations lose their lives was absolutely not acceptable to them. Also this was when the Archangels started forming weapons and infusing the aspects of their virtues into them, much to their creators dismay. This would make them incapable of killing someone who wasn’t a direct threat to them. And so began the ages where the Archangels would walk willingly through fire and brimstone for their creator’s goals. What these goals were was never discovered, however the results showed themselves. One after another the pantheons would fall to the virtues, however the virtues never finished their job, the deaths of primordials that they had grown up with never crossed their minds. The crime of the other primordials was going “power-hungry” due to their worshipers. But since they would never respect anything other than someone stronger than them, what the Archangels did was make them go dormant. After making these primordials go dormant they would make a PSA of sorts to their followers that their god has been defeated, decreasing morale and gaining more followers in the process. The secret behind how the Archangels even managed to complete feat after feat was due to their actions never being made based on a selfish reason, all they did they did to protect heaven and all of their creations. Naturally since their prototypes fueled them with a lot of power even between realms they could overpower the other primordials with a lot of effort in one on one combat. The time after the defeat of most other primordial beings was used to protect the realms they governed and exploring other dimensions. During this time the Archangels also learned to open “Dimensional rifts” that contained some form of essence, this essence would collide dimensions merging them seamlessly making the resulting dimension very concentrated with magical energy. This essence was later infused in objects to make the void anchors. General Info on Abilities and Equipment All weapons wielded by Archangels are considered anti divinity weapons. (The Archangels usually don’t wield weapons that couldn’t hurt themselves) . These weapons are also formed both Ethereally and Physically so they may be used in both the physical and ethereal plane. The abilities used by Archangels are generally not using magical energy or mana, but rather using their spirit. (None of these abilities affect the RP-multiverse as a whole, and are usually channeled/cast to only affect a certain area/certain person/object) Abilities and Equipment Getting the "complicated" part out of the way we will begin with the explanation of what being the Archangel "Of (insert virtue here) The virtues of the Archangels are limited to the “main” universe and any alternate realities of this universe however their ordinary powers are not. The list of virtues Unless a Apocalyptic event triggers, the virtues do not have an effect based off of other Archangels within the group. Justice: The virtue of justice holds tremendous power in the face of things that the Archangel finds "Unjust". Gives him the power to hold everyone to an equal law, power is irrelevant for the law is equal to everyone. Absolute Justice: Can bind anyone to the current laws of the universe, and restore what he deems to be natural order (only when in an affected area) Judgement: the virtue of judgement holds the power to judge anyone on an equal scale, it's ability is power irrelevant and holds no favorites, all shall be judged equally and according to law. Also the holder of this virtue can tell if someone is living on borrowed time. Absolute Judgement: Can pass judgement based on his own beliefs enforcing them to become law in the area he’s currently in. Valor/Creation: The virtue of Valor holds tremendous power in the face of cowardly actions and foes, what is deemed cowardly is at the archangels discretion. The 2 powers of this virtue is to remove fear from his fellow archangels as well as instantly appear in front of opponents that are fleeing. The virtue of Creation holds the power of unequivalent exchange. There is no drawback to the virtue of creation, however the drawback of the virtue of valor is that the holder will go above and beyond to display great courage in the face of danger. Fortitude: the virtue of fortitude shows it's power more the more opponents or pain the holder is up against. The power of this virtue is the ability of absolute defence, no matter the conditions the defence will be nearly impenetrable to any opponent. The drawback to this virtue is simply that it can't be activated at will and will only activate when conditions are met. Faith: Faiths presence inspires faith in the people around her, basically negating most effects that would have peoples mind in shambles, basically she’s are a walking rallying flag. When faced by an opponent that inspires fear in lesser creatures (basically anything that is not divine. devils and demons would fall in this category very easily) Faith receives an immense power boost Patience: can calm down any enraged being by mere touch, any rash decision made by an opponent will be unsuccessful. Can slow his own sense of time, but his reactions will move in normal time. When patience runs thin the full force of this virtue will scale the holders power to a point where they can be Sin of Wrath: as the protector of wrath he grows stronger the angrier he gets, also anyone who shows anger in his vicinity gives him more power. This is a passive ability. Freedom: the virtue of freedom grants the power of not losing potency based on his surroundings, also when faced with a being that puts the concept of freedom at stake, the holder’s physical and magical strength will grow immensely. Charity: the virtue of charity makes the holder extremely powerful when fighting with someone else, the power scaling of this is mostly a booster in terms of combat abilities for both himself and the ones he is fighting alongside with. When greeted with selfishness the direct opposite of his virtue, his power will grow until he can get rid of the selfish being. Generic Archangel Abilities Flight: the ability to fly, both with and without wings Omni elemental manipulation: the ability to manipulate any element to their hearts content, as with other elemental manipulators if their magical power eclipses the casters they can turn natural elements against the manipulator, however if the elemental properties are conjured they can only be redirected, this ability developed over the span of multiple eons of battle against elemental manipulators. Immense power: Unmeasurable physical and magical strength, the result of millenia of training and natural prowess. Immense knowledge: all archangels (though they may not seem like it) have an immense amount of knowledge on just about anything. However they are not omniscient and are always looking for new information, this reflects in the vastness that is the archangel archives. Master quality craftsmanship: with materials provided they can easily craft beautiful and powerful weaponry as well as powerful artifacts, this ability originated with the essence of multiple primordial artisans and blacksmiths. Divine sight: the ability to see invisible and otherwise unseeable people and objects (certain Exclusions) the strength of their divine sight was gained over their entire life. With this they can also see residual energy from different dimensions/planes. This ability developed over millennia of protecting the known universe. Aspect of (Insert virtue here): Can and will be reformed as long as their virtue is needed in the world, making them able to be reincarnated , this is an ability not belonging to the archangels, but to the virtues that have accepted them. (takes between 3 weeks and 2 months unless it is boosted by current events) Divine blessing: Each Archangel can bestow their blessing upon their followers, weapons, armor, cities, and so forth. (Virtues Only) an innate ability for every primordial being. Access to the heavenly vault: Whereas they can not shoot weapons out of their vault, they are able to access the vault from anywhere, objects from the vault can be summoned purely through thought (Chairs, holy water, ETC) However only things that are previously stored in the vault can be stashed back in purely on thought. New items must be placed in the vault first. (Virtues Only) Archangels smite: This is an ability that only affects creatures with ill intent, the touch of an archangel will focus divine grace into their palms, any creature deemed to have ill intent will light up as their body is immolated from the inside. This ability is the result of the effects divine grace of archangel level has on other beings. Archangels do not age: pretty self explanatory, archangels have “infinite” lifespans and will retain their beauty for as long as they walk the planes. Weapon mastery: any archangel may wield any weapon, however they will not be as proficient with all of them, this is why they play favorites with their own weapon types. Can communicate and understand all written and spoken languages present in our universe Shape-shifting: can assume any form they wish, their bodies are built of angelic grace and willpower. The ability to wield "Void Anchors": the ability to harvest rift essence out of dimensional rifts(however depending on the essence, more archangels may be required) when removed these seamlessly merge the dimensions on top of each other. Inter-dimensional traveling: can freely go between dimensions as they please, this is a result of their curious nature and their role of protecting the planes. Archangels wrath: An ability that channels the power of an individual archangel in an area, the effect of this ability makes less powerful beings drop to their knees and eventually crumble, can be focused to the point where it is enough to crumble entire planes. All the archangels have the ability to drink hellfire, this is due to their Archangel grace choking out the flames. the archangels don't produce bodily fluids, Sweat etc. Dragons-Bane: Due to previous run ins with Dragons, archangels are top-tier Dragon-slayers and possess an immense amount of knowledge on them. (This is on 4 legged dragons and wyverns, not humanoid dragons) Soul Manipulation: Can touch and interact souls as long as they are outside the body. Through willpower and a well placed punch they can eject someones soul from their body, this ability came along when the Archangels started to guide souls after death. Archangel Aura: an area around the Archangels counts as their “realm” when someone opposes their virtue, this ability can be suppressed through powerful relics, however it will always be effective on their body. Claim to Birthright: Artifacts gathered/found can be connected to an Archangels energy. Weapons made for man from the gods may be used, weapons for the gods will not retain their abilities unless freely given or won. This ability developed after the Archangels learned to rewrite magical energy. Interacting with ethereal objects: As the Archangels are mostly ethereal beings they can interact with ethereal objects and bodies. Their bodies can collide with other ethereal bodies and also damage them through punches, kicks etc. Odd Abilities Valor has the ability of absolute manipulation, he can turn people into anything and once he made Justice think he was pasta sauce for 24 hours Separated Aspect: Big pride/Little pride are both the same entity, the only thing separated is their personalities. Fire of the Great Red: Justice has the ability to breathe the flames of the first “dragon”, this fire was capable of eradicating even Ascended Archangels. (can only be used at eradication strength during the apocalypse) Absolute rule: in the event of an “Archangel Down” situation, Remaining Archangels may claim their “Birthright” on any plane, the effects of Absolute Rule vary based on the archangel, however this is their final ace and will render them incapacitated for an unknown amount of time. The Archangels must either react to a “distress call” or be there to witness their brother/sisters death. The beacon can be disabled (information can be acquired from Karakov or Punished Yang) The effects these abilities have ARE NOT universe spanning. Voidwalking: Archangels have the innate ability to walk through voids in space without being attacked, this might be due to them exerting their power outwards. Dimensional shift: Able to walk into different Dimensions that are parallel to each other. Master of poison and diseases: Judgement is the creator of most diseases and poisons, every plague throughout the history of mankind can be tracked back to him. Notable examples include the time he sneezed and unleased the bubonic plague. He’s also origin point for most curses such as vampirism and lycanthropy. Interesting Equipment The spear of Michael: A spear formed during the fight with The Great Red billions of years ago, it is permanently immolated and Justice can summon this spear from within himself whenever it is required. The flames on the spear will burn upon contact based on the feelings of rage Michael had in that moment of the fight with The Great Red, these flames burn indefinitely. it instantly cauterizes any wound it inflicts, making wounds that never “heal” Capable of Soul-Splitting: can effectively cut a soul into multiple different parts The spear of Michael is also capable of striking any foe that has entered into this universe dealing the same damage as if you were created within it. Universal expulsion: Beings that aren’t originally from this universe/plane can have their connection severed by The spear of Michael, this makes the being unable to re-enter the universe (Universe being this universe, not limited by Dimensions/Alternate Realities. This effect is only active with consent from the other party) Return to Zero: The spear of Michael can make a being re-experience their death over and over. Absolute Justice can restore natural order by using this spear. (Returning cause and effect) This weapon can only be used if it is necessary during a trial or combat. (Weapon only to be used when necessary) The sword of destruction: Sword wielded by the Archangel of destruction, capable of eradication on contact. 1 part of God’s Blade The sword of Judgement: Sword wielded by the Archangel of Judgement, judges the person based on choices past present and future, can eradicate a person based on their choices,it can reverse cause and effect (based off a coin flip “standard judgement”) judging (3 tails: live 3 head: death, eradication of the soul, whichever happens first) Absolute Judgement can reverse cause and effect at will using this blade. This weapon can only be used if it is necessary during a trial or combat. Michael’s Godsword: A Spell-breaking sword from the dimension of Gielnor, capable of snapping/breaking any object in one motion it is recognizable by its 6 sword breaking points. it is one of the only swords capable of breaking void anchors. (Gilgamesh and Michael have the 5 godswords of Gielnor) (Justice’s day to day weapon) Absol: The greatsword of Valor. Ruyi Jingu Bang: the staff of the former monkey king Sun Wukong, currently in the posession of Charity The eye of Odin: An artifact owned by Lucifer that allows him to see the most likely future (This future is not absolute and can be changed) The tear of Athena: A one time use artifact owned by Lucifer, this works in the same way the tears of a phoenix would, allowing reincarnation. (Consumed as of 11/13/2019) Muramasa: A blade Lucifer can only wield with his chains off and true name called. This blade can cut through reality, fate, reverses cause and effect, nullifies karma and purges hate. The amulet of the unrelenting cold: a blue sapphire necklace controlling the fundamental apex of cold, this cold is undefined in reality itself and has the ability to flash freeze its surroundings leaving behind only frost. this frost and the freezing can be controlled by the holder can not be manipulated by other means, the temperature is always regulated by the holder this heat is both spiritual and physical. (consumed by justice) The amulet of incandescent heat: a red ruby necklace containing the fundamental of heat, this heat can only be described as unattainable and has the ability to instantly immolate everything in it’s surroundings, leaving behind only glass and obsidian, this heat can only be controlled by the holder and can not be manipulated by other means, the temperature is always regulated by the holder, this heat is both spiritual and physical. (posessed by valor) The infinity timbs: “listen boy i click my heels and you cease existence” -Valor (Meme item) The Boosted Gear: A gauntlet that contains the soul of an ancient red dragon. is capable of boosting power infinitely at a heavy cost. Forged by Valor. (Not currently in play) Divine Dividing: A pair of wings that contains the soul of an ancient white dragon. Is capable of dividing the opponents power and adding it to the user. Forged by Justice. The Book of The Viscelis: A book containing information on the Archangel’s true nature and potential, only readable by Archangels. Found by Valor. Currently read by:Metatron, Michael, Azriel, Lucifer. General information on Archangel weapons All weapons wielded by Archangels are considered anti divinity weapons. (The Archangels usually don’t wield weapons that couldn’t hurt themselves) . These weapons are also formed both Ethereally and Physically so they may be used in both the physical and ethereal plane. Void Anchor 101 Void anchors: Rift essence left between the “main dimension” and secondary dimensions, these can be pulled out of Dimensional Rifts of space effectively making dimensions merge into one seamlessly. This essence can be attached to any item. The effects vary heavily but all are effective against void beings. Void beings (beings existing or originating from the “void”) will be drained when at a distance, if they get too close they are absorbed by the essence and fuel its power, Can only be wielded by Archangels. Here's a list of the Void Anchors currently in play. Barrelchest Anchor: Justices void anchor, this is the void anchor of immobility and is also shaped like an anchor, this anchor is capable of merging the physical and ethereal form of any being it is connected to, it also locks the being in place. However he can also wield it as a weapon, the anchor will attack the ethereal and physical body directly. (Never been seen, only to be used when necessary) The Mop of Knowledge: Lucifer’s void anchor, this is the void anchor of knowledge, shaped like a mop, it is capable of removing or adding knowledge to whoever is struck with it. (Never been seen, only to be used when necessary) The gryphon of order: One of Valor’s void anchors, this the void anchor of order, it is the only living void anchor, it can never defy it’s master, also screeches lightning. (Never been seen, only to be used when necessary) The sheath of elements: Valors second void anchor, this is the void anchor of elements, shaped like a sheath for a small dagger, it can conjure any element at random, it also has a small chance (1/15) to conjure all the elements at once. “Completely ordinary sword”: The main weapon of Lucifer, this sword is the void anchor of extension. The sword was made out of the teeth of The Great Red giving it a coating effect that causes intoxication. The blade of this sword can extend infinitely at immeasurable speeds. The meaning of Archangel titles Some of the Archangels have the title of “Emperor” this title holds no special abilities or power but serves to show which planes they protect, for the Azure, Amethyst and Crimson they show the natural sky color of the planes they protect. As for Emerald it is tied to the color green to symbolize life. Master of poisons: most of the poisons across the material plane have been generated from the master of poisons, he has immunity to most poisons across all planes. Viscelis: Viscelis is the true species for most of the Archangels, After attaining the title of Viscelis they will usually rid themselves of their virtue and pass it on to the next holder. (This title is gained after reading the book of Visceli) Members *Michael: The face of Justice, High king of Order, “The Azure Emperor”, Viscelis (Yung Alfa) *Metatron: Archangel of Valor and Creation, the ultimate offense, “The Emerald Emperor”, Viscelis (Prophet) *Samael: Archangel of Judgement, master of poisons, “The Amethyst Emperor” (Deceased) (Karakov) *Gabriel: Archangel of Fortitude, The ultimate Defense “The Jade emperor” (TheRealLevy) *Lucifer: King of the damned, Ex Archangel of freedom, “The Crimson Emperor”, Viscelis (Irritated Sloth) *Aetheriel: Archangel of Faith, (Deceased) (Invadgaming) *Ansiel: Archangel of Pride, Deadshot (Rixik) *Charity (Arabninja) *Humility: (MIA) *Patience (Crumbster) *Azriel: Ex Archangel of Destruction, Viscelis (Silence) Weaknesses Anti divinity based weapons (more information through Yang or Karakov) are capable of killing an Archangel. Any weapon that can slay a god. Judgement is weak to magic. Ea If an archangel goes against their heavenly virtue they will cease existing. If your voice is magically enhanced or naturally strong enough Lullabies will render Lillith unable to defend herself. Valor despises music from the game “Minecraft” you play this, he will enter a severe depression. (Archangels are still immensely powerful, challenge them to a deathmatch at your own risk) The Catalogue of the heavenly vault The Catalogue of the heavenly vault: The heavenly vault has a “Kill field” meaning anyone who steps in without permission is immediately eradicated. (weapons that should be kept out of RP for obvious reasons example: reality bending weapons, time based weapons, planetary destruction weapons. Reasoning will be given for each item) Gungnir: The spear of Odin. This spear holds the same effects as the prototype Gae Bolg from fate. (A spear that is a one hit kill weapon, also this spear is incapable of missing, making it certain death.) Fragarach: A sword that cuts through any material or magic meant to protect the body, also holds the ability of controlling the winds. This weapon was seized during the war with the celtic gods. Formerly wielded by Lugh Lamfada. (Adding to the “One hit kill weapons” this weapon can be dodged however it seemingly “Phases” through any defensive measure taken, making it impossible to defend against) Kusanagi-no-tsurugi: The sword of the Japanese god Susanoo. It was originally called “The heavenly sword of Gathering Clouds” and is the Japanese the sword of valor. It was won by Valor in his duel against Susanoo. (This sword is capable of controlling the heavens and unleashing the forces of nature at a reality bending scale) Sun Wukong’s headband: The headband used to limit the power of the monkey king, this was put in the vault after being won in the duel between Charity and Sun Wukong. (This is vaulted due to it being able to control any being, forcing them to do exactly as you say, basically it’s a godmodding tool) Zeus’s lightning bolt: The lightning bolt of Zeus, imbued with the power of the sky. Taken by Justice during the battle of Olympus. (This weapon is capable of controlling the heavens and unleashing the forces of nature at a reality bending scale) Cronus’s Scythe: Scythe used by the titan Cronus. This was taken from Cronus by the Archangels after cronus’s defeat. (Vaulted due to limited information on the weapon, and the fact that the wielder was the titan in charge of controlling time itself, giving it the potential to be “homebrewed” into a weapon that can control time with good reason) Scythe of father time: The scythe that represents the cruel and unrelenting flow of time. (Vaulted due to limited information on the weapon, held by the very embodiment of time itself, giving it the potential to be “homebrewed” into a weapon that can control time without complication) Sword of Ao Guang: A sword capable of summoning phantasmal dragons. Won in duel by Justice. (This weapon is vaulted due to the fact that it can summon beings whose power can rival deities.) Amaterasu’s mirror: grants the owner untold wisdom. Taken by the Archangels as a spoil of war. (this item is vaulted due to it killing RP as a whole, making the character who looks into it all knowing of all events that have taken place up until this point in the RP, including information that would be deemed meta.) Amenohouko: A spear capable of bending reality. Taken by the Archangels as a spoil of war. (This spear was vaulted due to it having the ability of moving celestial bodies without exception, basically granting the wielder free control of the cosmos) Trishula of Shiva: A trident that never misses it’s mark, the second most powerful weapon in hindu mythology. Taken by the Archangels as a spoil of war. (This weapon is similar to gungnir, the capability of one hitting nearly any character and also never missing) Sudarshana Chakra: A spinning disk with 108 serrated edges made of sun-dust, the most powerful weapon in hindu mythology. Taken by the Archangels as a spoil of war. (This weapon is vaulted due to it being able to destroy reality no effort, it also can never miss) Pinaka: A bow wielded by Shiva, arrows fired with this bow can not be intercepted by any means, it will always hit its mark. Taken by the Archangels as a spoil of war. (This bow fires any type of arrow, but now these arrows are incapable of missing and cannot be destroyed or redirected by any means, gives no chance of retaliation) The akashic records: Not stored in the Vault but stored in a separated segment of the Archive. This book contains all information, past, present and future. (this item is vaulted due to it killing RP as a whole, making the character who reads it all knowing of all events that have taken place up until this point in the RP, including information that would be deemed meta.) Pillowtalk: Faiths pillow, this is the void-anchor of sleep, any being struck with this pillow will be put to sleep instantaneously, void beings struck by this artifact will be permanently put to sleep. Trivia *Lucifer makes his own tea and coffee, the tea contains THC. *All Archangels and associates are invited to the cookout *The reason Archangels don’t appear with their wings is because their wings generate “Archangel dust” *Valor is the “hottest thing in existence” Michael is the “coldest thing in existence” *Judgement doesn't know how to use a cell phone *The eleventh commandment is “Don’t fuck Unc” due to Judgement’s daughters being Succubi *They are quite fond of tea, and usually have tea time with snacks. *Justice/Michael is very self conscious about his breath due to him having “dragon’s breath” due to him killing the first dragon. *Eating cake with a knife and fork is a sin, don’t eat your cake how you eat your steak. Category:RP Groups Category:Articles Still Underconstruction